Une vérité mise à nue
by FairyHope031
Summary: Traduction du One Shot 'A Truth Laid Bare' écrit par lateVMlover.


Bonjour, voici un petit Os écrit par l'auteur LateVMlover qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de le traduire en français afin de pouvoir le partager avec vous. Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes. Bonne lecture =)

 **Une vérité mise à nue**

 **-Isabel attaquait Digg, alors je l'ai frappée avec la camionnette,** racontait Felicity à Oliver, non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Cette femme ne cessait de le surprendre. Au milieu d'un véritable cauchemar, elle seule pouvait réussir à le faire sourire. C'était une merveille.

Mais peu de temps après, il n'eut plus aucune raison de sourire. Son cœur cessa de battre, quand il regarda vers Felicity alors que le van était retourné. Il vit sa forme inconsciente appuyé contre Diggle.

 **\- Est -ce qu'elle respire?** demanda-t-il incapable de demander si elle était morte. Il retint son souffle attendant que Dig réponde.

Diggle atteint son cou et vérifia son pouls.

 **\- Elle est vivante,** dit- il.

Oliver pouvait respirer à nouveau. Il sortit de la camionnette et la porta dans ses bras, il ne pouvant pas se permettre de penser qu'elle avait été blessée une fois de plus à cause de lui. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra leur objectif : traverser le pont afin de rejoindre l'homme qui possedait le remède contre le Mirakuru.

Quand elle reprit conscience, il la posa. Cependant, il ne lui lâcha pas le bras et resta à côté d'elle. Elle protesta un :

 **\- Je peux marcher maintenant.** Et elle s'éloigna de lui.

Normalement, c'était lui qui se détachait en premier. À contrecœur, il lui laissa l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir passer son appel.

Plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la tour de l'horloge complètement déçus. Ils avaient perdu le remède L'espoir pour Oliver de trouver un moyen d'arrêter Slade partait en fumée.

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter Slade et ses hommes sans le vaccin,** dit Oliver dégoûté.

 **\- Nous allons trouver un autre moyen,** le rassura Diggle

 **\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen!** s'exclama Oliver montrant clairement sa frustration. **La Fonderie a été compromise. Nous devons sortir Roy de là.**

 **\- Je vais le chercher** , dit Diggle.

Lorsque Diggle quitta la tour pour trouver Roy, Oliver se retrouva à vouloir parler avec Felicity.

Il regarda la ville, incapable de lui faire face alors qu'il confessait ses fautes.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, Felicity. Il y a cinq ans, j'étais une personne complètement différente. Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme cela était possible,** admit-il avec dégoût ses yeux se concentrant sur un feu qui brulait dans la ville devant lui.

Chaque chemin qu'il prenait la route était bloqué. Slade, son professeur, son mentor, son unique ami sur l'île était désormais son ennemi, un ennemi qu'il ne pouvait vaincre. Il sentit le désespoir de la situation passer par lui. Il se sentait pris dans un piège sans issue.

 **\- Quand toi et Diggle m'avais ramené à Starling City, je fais le voeu que je ne laisserais pas quelque chose comme le tremblement de terre causé par Merlyn se reproduire..**

 **\- Ce qu'il se passe n'est pas de faute** , dit Felicity. Il se tourna finalement vers elle. Elle ne le regardait pas, sa main était posée sur son front, il pensa que la blessure sur son visage était une autre preuve de son échec.

 **\- Si, ça l'est! J'ai abandonné cette ville. Yao Fei, Tommy, ma mère,** dit- il le poids de la culpabilité était écrasante. Pour une fois, il ne trouva aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Pas depuis qu'il était sur l'île pensa-t-il complètement désespéré. Mais maintenant c'était pire. Sur l'île, il pouvait être lui même. Maintenant, il avait des partenaires qui cherchaient à l'aider à arrêter Slade et à sauver la ville. Mais sans l'antidote, ils échoueraient. Il le savait. **Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était honorer leur mémoire.**

Felicity leva la tête et le regarda avec de la colère dans les yeux.

 **\- Tu les honores en te battant,** lui dit-elle fermement, d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun argument.

 **\- Et tu vas te battre!** lui ordonna-t-elle dans un cri. Elle commença à avancer vers lui, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. **Malcolm Merlyn, le comte, le roi du Temps, La Triade. Tout ceux qui ont essayé de faire du mal à cette ville, tu les as arrêter ! Et tu vas vaincre Slade**. Quand elle arrêta de parler elle était debout face à lui.

Son regard était inébranlable, elle était de toute évidence déterminé à l'atteindre à travers la paroi de la culpabilité dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment** , avoua-t-il. Il la regarda comme s'il se noyait et qu'il avait besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage. Avec elle il pouvait se permettre de paraître faible et vulnérable.

 **\- Moi non plus,** admit-elle. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, **Mais je sais deux choses. Tu n'es pas seul, Oliver.** **Et je crois en toi.**

Ses mots le reconfortaient mais le terrifaient en même temps. Sa croyance en lui, lui donnait de la force, mais la crainte de son échec resserrait son estomac. Il voulut se détourner de sa foi sans faille, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Elle s'avança et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il ne la méritait pas. Après avoir hésité un moment, il lui rendit son étreinte.

Pendant un moment, il resta accrocher à elle, sa foi le remplit d'espoir.

Puis un peu plus tard, son téléphone sonna. C'était Blood lui disant qu'il avait le remède. Lui et Diggle se préparèrent à aller le rencontrer.

 **\- Je veux que tu restes avec Roy** , lui dit-il avant de partir. Il avait besoin d'elle en lieu sûr. Elle avait déjà été blessée ce soir.

 **\- D'accord** , dit-elle doucement.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la tour mais elle les appela.

 **\- Oliver, John.** Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, **ma question va peut être paraitre un peu évidente, mais sommes nous sûr que ce n'est pas un piège?**

Oliver retourna auprès d'elle.

 **\- Non** répondit-il simplement. Ca pouvait très bien en être un, mais s'ils avaient une chance de l'obtenir Slade et ses hommes seraient vulnérable.

 **\- Les gars je vous conseille de revenir en vie sinon on va m'entendre** , leur dit-elle, ses yeux révélant la peur qu'elle n'était pas capable d'exprimer.

Diggle gloussa et Oliver lui sourit. D'une certaine manière, elle parvenait toujours à faire face au danger avec son humour. Comme à chaque fois, il fût incapable de lui donner de fausses promesses, car elle avait gagné sa confiance. Il la respectait trop pour ne pas être honnête.

Alors il mit sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, la réconforter. Comme toujours, les mots étaient inutiles entre eux leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Il se détourna d'elle porta une dernière fois le regard sur elle et suivit Diggle.

Quelques heures plus tard, il semblait que la roue avait enfin tournée. Ils avaient l'antidote et il fonctionnait. Roy se battrait à leurs côtés et Sara annonça que Nyssa arrivait avec certains de ses assassins.

Ils aidèrent tous Oliver à tirer le remède sur les hommes de Slade. Ils furent bientôt tous éliminés. Cependant, Slade n'avais toujours pas fait d'apparition.

Oliver Diggle, Roy et Sara, se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'horloge. Oliver ne pouvais pas attendre pour donner les bonnes nouvelles à Felicity. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la cage d'escalier quand Sara attrapa sa main pour l'arrêter. Diggle et Roy montèrent les laissant seuls.

 **\- Oliver** , commença t'elle.

Il l'arrêta, sachant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

 **\- Tout va bien, Sara. Je comprends. Nous savions tous les deux que nous ça ne marcheraient pas entre nous. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un que tu aimes** , lui dit-il. Il avait vu la façon dont elle avait regardé Nyssa quand celle ci était venue pour les aider. Ca avait été un peu déconcertant, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment senti jaloux. Au lieu de cela, il était heureux que Nyssa soit venue pour Sara. Elle méritait d'être enfin heureuse.

 **\- Mais je t'aime,** **Oliver** , dit sincèrement Sara.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** dit- il avec affection. Le lien entre eux avait été forgé dans les feux de l'enfer. Rien ne serait jamais capable de le couper complètement. Elle était une partie de lui, et il était une partie d'elle. Ce sera toujours ainsi.

 **-Oliver!** Appela Diggle, les interrompant.

Les deux amis montèrent rapidement les escaliers. Oliver ne sût pas pourquoi mais il fût stupéfait de voir Slade. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait cru que tout était enfin terminé. Isabel était avec lui, tenant Felicity, un couteau sous sa gorge. Slade tenait le bras de Laurel, une arme à feu à la main. Elle donna à Oliver un regard d'excuse.

Le cœur d'Oliver battait à tout rompre, il cherchait un moyen de les sortir de là. Il ne pouvait en laisser mourir aucunes.

 **\- Où est papa?** demanda Sara, ayant peur de la réponse.

 **\- L'un de ses hommes de main l'a assommé à l'entrée.** **Je pense qu'il est vivant,** répondit Laurel.

 **\- Eh bien, nous sommes tous ici** , dit Slade. **Tu pensais que tu pourrais m'arrêter, gamin**.

 **\- Je t'ai arrêté. Tous tes hommes sont morts** , l'informa Oliver.

 **\- Pas tous** , dit Slade. Un homme sortit de l'ombre et les attaqua. Oliver avait encore une flèche remplie d'antidote mais il l'économisait pour Slade. Roy et lui aidèrent John à combattre le gars tandis que Sara gardait les yeux fixés sur sa sœur, attendant une occasion d'attaquer.

 **\- Laisses-la partir!** cria Sara

 **\- Je pourrais en effet mais je ne le veux pas.** dit Slade **. Enfin cela dépend d'Oliver**. Il donna à Sara un sourire satisfait, appréciant clairement de la voir aussi bouleversée.

 **\- De toute façon, je veux tuer celle ci** dit Isabel, en enfonçant la pointe de son couteau dans la gorge de Felicity, la faisant crier. Oliver fut distrait par son cri et se tourna vers elle. L'Homme de Slade le frappa au visage. Oliver parvint à rester sur ses pieds et se pencha pour attraper le couteau qu'il cachait autour de sa cheville. Et il poignarda la brute dans la gorge, Diggle frappa avec son fusil la tête de l'homme qui tomba au sol raide mort.

 **\- Laisses les partir Slade. Ceci est entre toi et moi** dit Oliver, espérant désespérément que l'homme accepterait sa demande.

Slade rit.

 **\- Je t'ai promis la douleur. Je t'ai dis qu'un de plus devrait mourir. J'ai pris ta mère. Dois-je tuer ta copine actuelle?** il montra Sara avec son arme, puis jeta un regard à Laurel.

 **\- Tout ce temps sur l'île, tu te languissais de celle ci. Pourtant, tu continues à faire les mêmes erreurs avec sa sœur.** Cracha-t-il son dégoût pour Sarah était apparent.

 **\- Parlez -moi** dit Felicity. Quand tout le monde la regarda elle rougit, **Pardon.**

Slade lui sourit avec approbation.

 **\- Celle ci, maintenant. Elle a quelque chose de diffèrent. Isabel est à coupée le souffle et est Russe. Laurel est ton amie d'enfance, l'idéal. Sarah est ta copie parfaite. Mais celle ci** , il pointa son arme vers Felicity **. Je ne sais pas si sa mort te blessera assez. Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Son intelligence te donne un avantage, elle est maladroite, simple. Sans prétention.**

Oliver ne pouvait le croire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Felicity serait une cible. Il avait pourtant été prudent et avait tout fait pour la garder à distance.

 **\- Cependant, quand je t'ai rendu visite dans ta tanière elle était celle que tu as protégée** souligna Slade.

 **\- Parce que ce n'est pas une combattante. Sara peut se protéger. Felicity ne peut pas se défendre** , répondis Oliver. **C'est juste mon IT Girl.** Il détestait avoir à dire cela, mais il savait que Felicity comprendrait.

 **\- Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas importante** , déclara Felicity. Oliver la regarda, espérant qu'elle tourne son regard vers lui pour qu'elle puisse voir son expression. Ils savaient tous les deux, qu'elle était plus qu'une IT Girl.

 **\- Est-ce que Laurel sait que tu as choisi sa soeur mais pas Shado? As tu même pris la peine de lui parler de Shado?** Demanda Slade . **Ou l'as tu oubliée?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non! J'honores Shado en portant sa capuche** , lui rappela Oliver.

Il fusilla Oliver de son œil. Il dit avec dégoût.

 **\- Shado t'aimait. Je l'aimais, mais toi qui aimes-tu? Sara? Laurel? Tu n'aimais pas assez Shado, c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte. Il est normal que les femmes que tu aimes meurent aussi. C'est ce que tu mérites !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elles méritent! Punis-moi, Slade. Pas elles ! S'il te plaît!** lesupplia Oliver

Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues de Felicity. Laurel avaient les yeux secs et restait vigilante. Son père l'avait formé. Elle était prête elle attendait juste que sa sœur ou Oliver lui fasse un signe.

Oliver savait que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, l'une d'entre elles souffrirait. Cette pensée l'écœura.

 **\- Alors quelle mort te blessera le plus?** dit Slade en agitant son arme à feu.

 **\- Ce ne sera pas cette fille. Il ne l'aime pas,** dit Isabel avec un ricanement, sa main serrant durement la hanche de Felicity la faisant gémir. **Tu n'emmènes pas ta secrétaire lors d'un voyage pour dormir avec une autre femme si tu l'aimes. Tues Laurel. Je vais jouer avec celle ci. Elle m'a ennuyé pendant assez longtemps!**

Slade mit son arme sur la tête de Laurel.

 **\- Oui, et sa mort blessera aussi Sara,** dit Slade.

 **\- Non! Ne ne la tue pas, Slade! Elle ne mérite pas ça!** Pleura Sara.

 **\- Qu'est ce que Shado méritais? Elle était tellement mieux que toi! Une amie déloyale, tu trahissais volontiers ta seule sœur. Tu es indigne!** cria Slade il pointa l'arme sur Sara, qui ouvrit ses bras comme pour accepter sa punition. Il vit cependant, son acceptation et sourit. Il replaça le fusil sur Laurel voulant lui causer la douleur de voir sa sœur mourir.

Oliver se sentait mal. Il avait dit au revoir à Sara plus d'une fois, de sorte que la pensée de sa mort ne pouvais pas l'écraser. Il se sentait aussi confiant qu'elle pourrait survivre à toute attaque. Sara n'était pas facile à tuer. Perdre Laurel, cependant, la détruirait. La culpabilité écraserait probablement aussi Oliver. Pourtant, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Felicity. Il savait qu'Isabel la détestait. Oliver avait été stupide. En couchant avec Isabel, il avait blessée Felicity, mais il pensait qu'Isabel ferait moins attention à elle. Quand Isabel lui avait dit au sujet des rumeurs sur lui et Felicity, il avait bêtement pensé que coucher avec Isabel serait le moyen le plus simple et le plus pratique pour protéger la réputation de Felicity. Trop de vodka avait assombri son jugement. Encore une fois, il avait été stupide...

Maintenant Felicity pouvait être tuée à cause de lui. La peur que ressentais Oliver le paralysais. John se plaça à ses côté, sa présence apaisa Oliver.

 **\- Sara s'occupe de Laurel. Utilise ta flèche sur Slade. Roy et moi nous nous précipiterons sur Isabel,** lui murmura John.

Oliver savait que c'était un bon plan. Cependant, il était réticent à l'idée de laisser Felicity seule,

 **\- Attends. Je vais attaquer Slade d'abord,** commenca Oliver.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste, une flèche vola et frappa Slade dans le dos. Oliver aperçu Nyssa sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche.

Laurel se déplaça rapidement loin de Slade. Sara n'hésita pas; Elle se précipita sur lui le frappant de coups dur dans l'estomac. Il était en état de choc, la flèche logée entre ses omoplates.

Oliver ne voyait pas qu'elle le frappait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur toit du bâtiment.

Au lieu de cela, son attention était sur Isabel, qui dans l'incrédulité et la colère suite à l'attaque sur Slade lui fît desserrer son emprise sur Felicity qui voulu s'éloigner.

Puis tout sembla se produire au ralenti, Oliver pu à peine réagir. Il plongea vers elles alors qu'Isabel leva son couteau et le plongea dans le corps de Félicity

 **\- Non! Felicity!** hurla Oliver Il saisit sa flèche d'antidote et tira sur Isabel pile dans le cœur.

Lui et Diggle rattrapèrent Felicity avant que son corps ne puisse toucher le sol.

 **\- Non!** Répéta Oliver Son bras la tenait tandis que Diggle enlevait sa chemise pour la compresser sur l'estomac de leur amie. Il y avait tant de sang. Le regard horrifié d'Oliver rencontra celui de Diggle. Aucun d'eux ne faisait attention au corps mort d'Isabel à côté d'eux.

Sara avait embrassé sa sœur dès que Slade était tombé du toit. Les deux femmes regardèrent par dessus, heureuses de voir que le cauchemar était fini. Slade était mort, son corps gisait brisé sur le sol en dessous. Cependant le cri de désespoir d'Oliver attirèrent leur attention.

Sara haleta quand elle vit Felicity blottie dans les bras d'Oliver. Elle courue à leur côté.

 **\- Allez! Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital!** Ordonna Sarah.

Les yeux remplis de larmes d'Oliver se levèrent et rencontrèrent les siens .Son angoisse lui fit mal. Sara savait qu'il serait perdu sans Felicity, comme ils seraient tous perdus sans cette femme qui apportait le soleil et la joie dans leur vie. Elle était le cœur de l'équipe. Sarah soupçonnait qu'elle tenait le cœur d'Oliver, même s'il ne savait pas lui -même.

 **\- Donnes la moi, Oliver. Tu dois te changer** , lui rappela Diggle, en l'observant.

Il voulu crier. Comment pouvait il la laisser partir? Cependant, il savait ce qu'elle dirait. Elle serait vraiment en colère s'il devait finir en prison. Ses vêtements de citoyens étaient à la fonderie. À contrecœur, il la tendit à Diggle. Il enleva son masque, se rendant compte que ses joues étaient humides.

 **\- Ma moto est en bas** lui dit Sara.

 **\- S'il te plaît, va avec eux,** supplia Oliver, Il avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur eux.

Roy était à l'avant du van prêt à conduire. Oliver grimpa sur la moto et fila se changer à la fonderie où il prit également des vêtements pour Sara.

Une heure plus tard, il arpentait la salle d'attente, attendant des nouvelles. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas. La simple pensée qu'elle ne ferait plus partie de sa vie, ne serait plus là pour le gronder, pour l'encourager le fît tomber à genoux.

 **\- Ollie!** Cria une voix .Il leva les yeux et fût soulagé de voir Thea. Il se releva et tendit ses bras, elle couru vers lui, Roy juste derrière elle.

 **\- Dieu merci, tu vas bien!**

Oliver l'étreint étroitement.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé? Je pensais que tu avais quitté la ville?** demanda Oliver

 **\- J'ai essayé. Mais ces hommes ont commencé à attaquer,** dit Thea. Elle ne voulait pas le perturber avec ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Elle décida de lui en parler plus tard.

 **\- Comment va Felicity?** demanda Roy.

Le visage d'Oliver semblait ravagé, il était épuisé. Sa main frotta son visage.

 **-** **Je ne sais pas** , admit- il. Diggle l'avait laissé pour aller traquer un médecin, sachant qu'Oliver avait besoin de savoir si elle était encore en vie. **Dig est allé prendre de ses nouvelles.**

 **\- Felicity? Elle est blessée?** demanda Théa surprise.

 **\- Isabel l'a poignardée** expliqua Roy. Thea blanchit ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

Laurel apparue les interrompant. Elle s'approcha et étreint Oliver.

 **\- Papa va bien. Il a une légère commotion cérébrale. Il a été bouleversé d'apprendre que Felicity était ici. Je ne savais pas qu'il la connaissait. Elle va bien?** demanda Laurel. Elle essaya de se repasser tous les évènements de la nuit ainsi que les révélations, mais ce n'était pas facile. Il était évident que la secrétaire d'Oliver était tellement plus que ça.

Oliver ne pu même pas se résoudre à répondre; il ferma les yeux. Il voulait frapper sur quelque chose. Comment était-ce arrivé? Le cauchemar allait-il se terminer avec la mort de Felicity ? La plus innocente d'entre eux. Elle ne méritait pas cela. C'est lui qui devrait être en chirurgie. Pas elle. Jamais.

John apparût. Oliver n'osa même pas lui demander.

 **\- Elle est toujours en vie. Ils sont encore au Bloc,** lui dit John.

Oliver ne pu en entendre plus. Il s'assit sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains. Diggle s'assit à côté de lui. Théa et Roy en face d'eux

 **\- Je vais le dire à mon père et Sara,** dit Laurel et elle les laissa.

Et ils attendirent. Une heure passa, Roy emmena Théa avec lui pour chercher de la nourriture.

 **\- Je ne peux pas la perdre, Dig,** dit Oliver dans un murmure.

 **\- Je sais. Je l'aime, aussi,** dit Diggle. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu que Felicity entre dans leur équipe. Diggle avait eu tellement peur que quelque chose se passe quand Oliver l'avait amenée dans l'entrepôt. Rapidement cependant, elle était devenue indispensable pour eux qu'aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait s'imaginer continuer sans elle. Ils formaient à eux trois une équipe.

Ils l'avaient compris quand elle était allée à Central City pour quelques jours, Oliver pouvait à peine fonctionner sans elle.

Les paroles de Diggle semblent faire écho dans la tête d'Oliver. Je l'aime, aussi.C'était comme une porte ouverte dans son esprit. Il a vécu d'innombrables moments avec Felicity.

Il entendit sa voix; Il sentit son contact. Tant d'images lui vinrent à l'esprit. Et enfin, une vérité surprenante s'imposa à lui. Maintenant, il comprit ce qu'il avait été peu disposé à reconnaître jusqu'à maintenant.

Il aimait Felicity.

Il était amoureux d'elle.

Cette nouvelle l'empli de peur. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Arrow pouvait être en mesure d'exister sans elle. Cependant Oliver Queen lui ne pouvait pas.

Un médecin arriva. Oliver et John se levèrent retenant leur souffle. Le docteur sourit. Ils soufflèrent

 **\- Elle va bien** les rassura le médecin .

Oliver n'entendit quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était la bonne nouvelle. Elle allait vivre. Il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

 **\- Peut-on la voir?** demanda Diggle.

Le médecin leur dit qu'elle était en salle de réveil. Dans une demi -heure, elle serait transférée en soins intensifs.

Une demi-heure après ils se retrouvèrent en dans la chambre où une infirmière leur dit qu'ils avaient quinze minutes. John lui tînt la main. Oliver ne pouvait lâcher des yeux les machines branchées à elle, le moniteur cardiaque, l'oxygène dans son nez. Cette vue lui fît mal. Ca n'aurait pas du être elle.

Diggle posa son regard sur lui, sentant combien c'était difficile pour son ami. Il mît la main sur l'épaule d'Oliver.

 **\- Je vais te laisser seule avec elle,** dit- il. Il se pencha et embrassa le front de son amie.

Lorsque John quitta la chambre, Oliver se trouva assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Il attrapa sa main, inclinant la tête vers le bas. Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait failli la perdre.

Rien n'avait de sens. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans cet hôpital. Son esprit continuait à lui rejouer l'image d'Isabel la poignardant. Chaque fois il était trop lent pour l'arrêter.

Les minutes passèrent. Puis un mouvement attira son attention.

Levant les yeux, il vit Felicity remuer. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il se leva et se rapprocha et entendit.

 **-** **Oliver?**

Il ferma les yeux un instant, en remerciant silencieusement le ciel.

Son monde avait à nouveau un sens.

 **\- Je suis là, Felicity. Tout va très bien,** la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui donne un sourire groggy.

 **\- Avons-nous gagné ?** demanda-t-elle

 **\- Oui, c'est fini. Nous avons gagné,** lui dit-il en lui souriant. Quand elle lui rendit un sourire fatiguée, il ne pu s'en empêcher. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Pourquoi fais tu ça?** demande elle, confuse. Elle bâilla, évidemment elle était à peine réveillée. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

 **\- Parce que Je t'aime,** lui dit-il

 **\- C'est agréable. Je t'aime aussi,** dit-elle endormie. Oliver gloussa.

Sacrée Félicity...


End file.
